Nora Thunderman
To learn about Nora growing up, click here To learn about Addison, click here Nora Thunderman is the middle daughter of the Thunderman family. She has the ability of heat vision/laser eyes, fitting as she is one of two rangers based of the constellation Orpheus, the snake-barer (the other her big sis, Phoebe indirectly got her powers from [[Eustus MacAlister|Eustus MacAlister,] the Galaxy Quantum Ranger]). However, she also was temporarily Danger Pink. '''Nora is known for being the toughest of the Thundermans and also for her bows that she wears all the time. Addison Riecke maintains the role of Nora. She would return as the voice of Strike in Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion. Character History Post Thunderman's/Danger Thunder Just weeks before her 15th birthday, She and her other brother, Billy, get a call from Max telling them to join him, Henry Hart/Kid Danger, and Ray Manchester/Captain Man in Forge Bend. They come to his aid and use a special type of bubble gum to become the Danger Rangers. With new allies in the GSA rangers, Nora; her brothers; and Henry join them and Captain Marisol aboard the Andromeda Orion. Galaxy Squad Along with her siblings, they found the 4th, 5th, and 6th Ohman stones, with Nora the Orpheus Stone. However, once reuniting with the others, she notices her outfit doesn't have a skirt like Cornith and Kora's, pointing out she's more girly then them. This technicality comes from her sentai counterpart being male, but its finally subsided when Kayla (who's counterpart is also male) and Terrance arrive. However, she says she's more a tomboy than the girls with skirts, which Ashton agrees with, being called a tomboy prior to transitioning. With help of Eustus, the rangers subdued Phoebe and united the 16 rangers of prophecy, gradually eroded by Jark Matter and Dark Mayhem, eventually taking all the Super Powers of Henry Hart and the Thunderman Rangers. Hexagon However, when Margaux said the Dark Mayhem still had the Thunderman's Powers, she became the silver ranger once more, leading to a decisive battle alongside her fellow Galaxy Squad Rangers and the Super Squadron. Personality Nora may be the smallest kid in the Thunderman bunch, but she knows more than what her tiny years let for. She gets her biggest thrills from getting in the way of Billy's shenanigans and has a spunky personality to boot. * Nora is the most manipulative Thunderman and things have to go her way. She easily manipulates her parents, as well as her siblings. * All the other Thundermans are scared of her. * When she gets angry, she activates her Laser eyes, ready to attack, even with non-supes (or mortals in Galaxy Squad). The others usually stop her before it's too late. * She's very tough and strong-minded but her weakness is her bows. If you threaten her bows, she cracks easily even if she had promised someone else to keep a secret. * She is very smart, just like Max and Phoebe and actually outsmarts them, like in Life of the Outlaw. * She used to be very intimidating and tough, but is more friendly and thoughtful Family Hank Thunderman-Father Barb Thunderman-Mother Chloe Thunderman-baby sister Phoebe Thunderman-older sister, Shogun Black (II) Max Thunderman-Phoebe's twin broth, Galaxy Squad Gold Billy Thunderman-older brother, Galaxy Squad Black Corinth Summers-Crush on her end, GSA Yellow-> Galaxy Squad Green Powers and Abilities * '''Heat Vision: Nora can shoot fire beams of heat from her eyes, she can also control the intensity of them. Her lasers can be reflected by objects making it possible for her to hit more than one target at once and allows her to do her "trick shots" (mentioned and demonstrated in Patch Me If You Can). Besides it was shown that Nora is able to free herself easily when frozen by Phoebe or Max by melting the ice with her power. Ava told her Eustus needed time to come out of Cryogenic Suspension ** Explosion Inducement: In Going Wonkers, Nora made Hank's 3D puzzle explode when she applied enough heat to it. ** Hyper Contact Paralyzation: '''Nora has the ability to paralyze other living beings for as long as she can maintain eye contact with them. When using this ability, her eyes will turn green. However some can destroy the seal. This is exclusive to Galaxy Squad as her Sentai counterpart used it. * '''True Sight: As a Superhero she has the power to see and hear ghosts (Haunted Thundermans) * Silent Sonic Screaming: In The Amazing Rat Race, when she saw the rat, she opened her mouth like she was screaming but made no sound, however, it broke glass. Suits Danger Pink * JAKQ Deck (from Tycho) A'ppearance:' Power Rangers Danger Thunder, Knights and Danger Thunder Galaxy Squad Silver * Ohman Stones ** Orpheus Stone ** Pit Viper Zord 6 * Galaxy Morpher ** Sickle attachment Attacks * All-Star Crash: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher with other rangers. ** Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Hexagon, Phantom, and Legendary Rangers ** '''Thunderhood Strike: '''An alternate version of the finisher with just her siblings *** '''Tuned to Danger Impact: '''An alternate version of the above with Henry Hart and her siblings * '''Ophiuchus Impact: performs a slash attack with the Sickle. Appearances: '''Space 1-8, 12-14, 16-20, 21-26, 33-35, Revelation, Hex 21-23 Shogun Silver * Dark Stone * Black Hole Stone * Galaxy Morpher * Thunder Sickle * '''Metallic Big Burst-'''performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher via the Dark Stone. * '''Dark Ophiuchus Impact: performs a powerful slash attack with the Thunder Sickle via the Dark Stone. 'Appearances: '''27, 28, 32, 35, Revelation, Hex 22 Appearances (Power Rangers) Notes * Naga Ray, her Sentai Counterpart, is 10 years and a day older than her, born July 4th (Earth 1995) * First female silver ranger since Gemma from ''RPM ** Also, past female silver rangers have occurred in different times than the year of their release *** SPD takes place in 2025 and Nova is from 2040 *** RPM takes place in a distopian future where technology has turned against mankind * She is the youngest ranger on the team ** If her debut occurred immediately after the finale, she would have only been a year older than Justin Stewart, who was 12 when he was a ranger ** Elizabeth is technically the youngest character, being created in 2009/2010 See Also * Peggy Matsuyama-Sentai Counterpart (as a pink ranger) from Gorenger * Naga Ray-Sentai Counterpart (as a silver ranger) from Kyuranger See Comparison Page * Zhane-First Silver Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Pink Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Female Silver Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Temporary Evil Ranger Category:PR Girly-Girls Category:PR brigade-themed rangers Category:PR Reptile-themed rangers Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Female rangers with power-ups Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion